warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Jordas Precept
The Jordas Precept is a Quest involving a Cephalon in distress, who seeks help in eradicating an Infestation. Completing this quest rewards the blueprint necessary to construct the Atlas Warframe, as well as access to the second area of Eris, the Jordas Golem. Walkthrough The quest is automatically acquired after the player completes the Pluto-Eris Junction, which will prompt the following message to be sent to their inbox: The quest must then be initiated by finding "The Jordas Precept" under Quests in the Codex, and clicking Begin. Contact the Autistic Cephalon The quest begins with Cephalon Jordas, the sender of the distress signal, asking for help in eradicating the Infestation that has beset him. Ordis, compelled by his protocol to assist his fellow Cephalon, offers the aid of the Tenno to assist Jordas. Jordas however appears to be unable to make up his mind whether he wants the Tenno to rescue him or not. He laments the chances of the Tenno's success, though he mentions that they may have a chance if they can acquire Pherliac Pods. Though unaware of what a Pherliac Pod is, Ordis nonetheless asks the Tenno to acquire them. Jordas also mentions that the fossilized parts of a fallen Warframe could be found at his location, though Ordis claims that the Tenno do not work for rewards. Harvest Pherliac Pods from Juggernauts In order to create Pherliac Pods, players must hunt down Infested Juggernauts that can be found throughout Infested-occupied space, and harvest the parts and Blueprint necessary to build them. This part of the quest is not tied down to any one node, and can be accomplished in any node the player desires, so long as they can find Juggernauts and defeat them for the Pherliac Pod components. You do not need to defeat infested to get the warning for the Juggernaut (first roar), instead its a common practice to run past enemies until first roar then kill all trailing infested, making the Juggernaut show up (second roar). Once the player has collected all the necessary parts, they must then construct the Pods in the Foundry and await its completion, which will take about 8 hours. If the player already have Pherliac Pods prior to the quest, they will immediately be skipped to the next part of the quest. Test the Pherliac Pods on Infested: Isos, Eris The pods are ready. Tell us your location. —Ordis This mission requires that the player equip their newly-completed Pherliac Pod in their Gear. Really? No, they will need calibration. —Jordas After acquiring a Pherliac Pod, Jordas and Ordis task the player with testing the effectiveness of the Pods against Infested on an Exterminate mission in Isos, Eris. Any severe Infestation should be enough. —Jordas Upon deploying a Pherliac Pod, Jordas informs the player that they require a more potent Pod stating that the Golem requires more, and tells them that he has sent them a blueprint for an irradiated Pod. Dangerous but beautiful I can almost taste them, but the Golem needs something more potent. —Jordas Oh well yes. I suppose this is something my Operator can arrange. /glitch isn't it, Operator. —Ordis Hurry! No rush. —Jordas I would never abandon a fellow Cephalon but centuries adrift have not been kind. I suppose all Cephalons degrade, don't they? —Ordis 'Craft Potent Pherliac Pods in Foundry' After completing the Isos mission, Jordas will send an inbox message that contains the blueprint to construct a Potent Pherliac Pod, which will need to be built. If the Potent Pherliac Pod cannot be found in the foundry, be sure to check your inbox to receive Jordas' message as well as the blueprint. Once built, Ordis extols the player's greatness, while Jordas appears eager to have the Tenno come to him. Cephalon, we have irradiated the Pherliac pods. My Operator is ready to save you! Do you see how great the Operator is? —Ordis Yes. I cannot wait to meet this Operator! Bring them to Eris! Hurry. Don't regret this. —Jordas Assassinate the Golem: Eris Before embarking on this mission, players must equip the Potent Pherliac Pods in their Gear, and ensure that they are capable of using an Archwing. The Tenno must now find the Golem in order to defeat them, which can be located in its own node on Eris. As the Tenno go deeper into the Infested Ship, Jordas, questioning the player about their Pherliac Pods, begins to accuse the Tenno of being greedy scavengers only there for the Warframe parts, at which point Ordis begins to question Jordas' actions with foreboding, asking the Tenno what he has gotten them into. Upon reaching a massive room with a large Infested mass in the middle, the Tenno will fight a Juggernaut Behemoth, with Ordis realizing that Jordas' strange and conflicting actions was him luring them into a trap. Once the Juggernaut Behemoth is defeated, Ordis detects a much larger Infested lifeform as the spacecraft they are in begins to break apart. Transitioning into an Archwing Free Space environment, the player then encounters the gigantic Jordas Golem, which they must defeat in order to clear the mission. Upon defeating the Golem, Jordas, free from Infested influence, thanks the player as his final words. After Ordis muses upon his feelings on the entire ordeal, the quest will finish by rewarding the player with the blueprint for the Atlas Warframe, and the unlocking of the Jordas Golem Assassination mission on Eris. Bugs *The Potent Pherliac Pod inbox message may not arrive upon completion of the Isos mission. Logging out and logging back in, or exiting the game completely and relogging can solve the problem. Media JORDAS PRECEPT QUEST Jordas Golem - Atlas blueprint Update 17.5 HOW TO GET ATLAS Jordas Golem Assassination Update 17.5 - Warframe See Also *Jordas Golem Category:Quest Category:Update 17 Category:Lore Category:Infested Category:Cephalon